


Dave and KJarat hide in the ducts

by itsrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), M/M, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose
Summary: they're in there shhhh
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Dave and KJarat hide in the ducts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsdave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/gifts).



DAVE: hehe hehe  
DAVE: shhhhh stay quiet ssshhhhh  
KARKAT: (ok hehe heheh)  
KARKAT: (this is amazon)  
KARKAT: (i mean amazing.)  
DAVE: haha yeah  
KARKAT: (what if we like)  
DAVE: shhhhhhh  
KARKAT: (yeah, okay.)  
  
  
DAVE: ppffffft  
DAVE: hahahahaha  
KARKAT: QUIET, DAVE. THEY'LL HEAR US!!  
DAVE: hahahha ok ok  
DAVE: I got this  
DAVE: I got this I swear  
KARKAT: (okay.)  
  
They remained in the air ducts for the entire day and were very good friends.


End file.
